Fluid pressure actuated devices of the type shown and described in U.S. Pats. Nos. 2686497 and 3524381 have become well known and widely used in a variety of diverse arts and applications and have enjoyed widespread acceptance because of their efficient trouble-free operation, long life and inherent compactness. As an example, this type of fluid pressure actuator has been used to automatically operate doors and similar devices as well as in more exotic and sophisticated devices such as launching and ejection systems as illustrated in the latter of the above mentioned patents, to eject or discharge various stores and types of ordinance. The advantages contributing to the popularity of these types of actuating device as indicated above, as well as others with which we will become more familiar as we progress, are largely attributable to their relatively low cost, proven reliability and flawless operation with little or no supportive maintenance. Moreover, actuating devices of this type can be accommodated in a minimum of space since unlike many other types of fluid pressure actuating devices, its working stroke can approximate its overall length.
Recent concern with the development of launching systems suited to the unique characteristics required for the launching of aircraft and in particular, a recent emphasis on more widespread use and deployment of piloted or drone aircraft, missiles and similar devices, have brought into sharper focus a more pressing need for suitable launching devices. Of necessity, such launching systems require a substantially long working stroke in order to have the ability to produce the desired acceleration within the prescribed G loading limits that can be safely accommodated by the structure of the aircraft or missile that is to be launched. In addition, since it is often desirable to launch such aircraft or missiles from different or varying locations, such launching systems must be capable of transport to different launch locations.
For the most part prior art launching mechanisms because of the aforementioned requirements, have been large and unwieldy and have incorporated relatively sophisticated if not complex subsystems and components in order to make them reasonably portable. Moreover, these complex launching systems usually require a considerable amount of skilled manpower in order to adequately set them up for operation, check them out and ultimately dismantle the launching systems when it becomes necessary to move them to an alternative location.